Yet to be titled
by savgesponala
Summary: Set end of season 2, pretending they won nationals and completely AU from then on. What happens when Santana notices that things with Quinn aren't all they appear? They're both in love with other people, but time has a funny way of screwing with you, and a lot of time it will take. Brittana beginnings, unrequited Faberry but Quintana endgame.
1. 1 Looking Back

What happens when Santana notices that things with Quinn aren't all they appear? How else does a friend help another friend then to casually explore feelings? They're both in love with other people, but time has a funny way of screwing with you, and a lot of time it will take. It starts as harmless fun but circumstances change and so do feelings. Humour, angst, heartbreak and joy. Rated M for Santana's sailor mouth and eventual sexy encounters. This is the only warning you get. It will be slow but it will be worth it. Review as required. Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1 - Looking Back

* * *

Looking back you can still remember the first time you noticed the startling truth about Quinn Fabray. Well, you'd always thought something was a bit off with her. You'd always had your suspicions, but if someone had suggested it to you, you would probably have laughed in their face. Who are you kidding, you _definitely _would have laughed. But then you saw it. _That look_. Bitch had walls built around her emotions that the Chinese of ancient times would have been envious of. But she slipped, let those hazel eyes express for a fleeting moment what was going on in that pretty little blonde head of hers. And you saw it. The second you did it was like all the pieces just fell in to place and her whole existence, everything she'd ever done, made sense. The truth hit you and it hit you hard, causing you to audibly gasp and you couldn't help but smirk at the irony…

You're drunk. You're all drunk. Of course you are, you just won Nationals for the first time ever and even Mr Schue in all his "responsible adult" glory held true to his promise for the celebration cider. Surprising, really. Didn't think he was serious about it. At least he had the decency to realise that hanging out in a hotel room with a bunch of drunk, rowdy teenagers may be deemed slightly inappropriate on his behalf and left before the party got too intense.

Naturally the boys' room was the place to go after the competition. You've already drank so much of the alcohol that Puck smuggled on the trip, but looking around you, you notice that at least you're not the only one. There'd already been rounds of just about every drinking game you knew, and between you and Puck there's admittedly quite a few. There had been obnoxiously loud music and dancing earlier, but being stuck in a hotel had its disadvantages.

Now you sit, chilled on one of the beds. Brittany's head is in your lap and you're subconsciously fiddling with her hair while a half-assed attempt at truth or dare goes on around you. It's only half assed because most of the people are too drunk or have decided to sit out. Seems the game got much too real for them when you dared Puck to shave his mohawk off again. No one thought he'd do it. You knew he was good for it though. Puck never backed down from a challenge. Never. Neither did you. Deep down you two actually have a lot in common, not that you'll ever admit it out loud. Maybe that's why you two get along so well. Cause it most definitely wasn't the sex. Wrong plumbing and all that jazz.

You don't even try and hold back the snigger as he emerges from the bathroom with his famous landing strip gone. Brittany sits up and asks you quietly where Puck went and where the hell this new guy came from. Zizes looks ashamed and even less turned on by him than normal. You can't help but shudder at the idea of them getting it on. Bitch has no class. He sits and narrows his eyes at you. Yeah, his payback for that should be awesome. If you weren't such a badass yourself you'd probably be worried about what's coming for you. Instead you just cock a challenging eyebrow at him. His response is a smirk. Now you know you're in for it.

"Berry," is all he says. You try not to show your confusion as he turns to the shorter brunette as she dances on the other side of the room. There's no music playing. Crazy drunk. You can't help but find her amusing though. Swaying back and forth, head bobbing to a beat only she can hear while swigging from her wine cooler. She's not as messy as she was at her train-wreck of a party a few months ago, but still good for a laugh.

After Puck calls her again she finally ceases her dancing and looks at him. He puts on his best "come hither" expression and she grins widely before running (stumbling) over to him. You want to laugh when she nearly face plants the floor in front of him, but Brittany doesn't like it when you're mean to the dwarf. And, you know, it's Brittany. Gottsta keep the woman happy. Whatever, you're totally not whipped by your best friend.

"You wanted me, Noah?" She asks sweetly as she looks up at him. If you didn't know any better, you'd say she was being flirty. But it's Berry. Midget doesn't have a sexual bone in her body. Well, not one that she's willing to share with anyone else. You bet she's actually a real wildcat and try not to let your thoughts wonder too far down that track or you might just end up ashamed of yourself. Puck just smiles and asks the simple question of truth or dare. And you know, you know right then that his love for the white rhino has turned him into a pussy. Not even one snide or suggestive comment at Berry's intentional/unintentional banter. Shame, really. That boy used to have game.

She has the gall to ponder the question. Pfft and an eye roll from you. As if she needs to think. If there's one other person in this room determined to prove themselves as hard as you and Puck, it's definitely Rachel Berry. You know she'll pick dare. That's why Puck asked her. That's why you're sitting up straighter, suddenly more interested in the game then you were ten minutes ago. She'll do whatever she's dared to do without hesitation and you can't wait to see what Puck's gonna hit her with. He's almost as good at dishing dares as you are.

"Uhh… Dare!" Surprise. Admittedly you are really quite intrigued though. You've even forgotten that Puck still owes you hard for the corker of a dare you hit him with. Well, you had forgotten, until you hear his next words.

"I dare you to make out with Santana."

The room is silent for a whole thirty seconds before erupting in "oh-no-he-didn't" type noises. Which you think is quite amazing considering it's got twelve drunken teenagers in it. You use the thirty seconds to convince yourself that you heard wrong. That Puck isn't _that_ much of a prick and that he wouldn't do that to you. God, that sounds ridiculous even in your head. _Of course _Puck's that much of a prick.

You're completely outraged (and surprised at said outrage) to the point where you actually verbalise your outrage when Rachel responds with a simple "no". It's not like you want to actually make out with her. Cause gross, no. One of the boys? Yeah sure, it's a game. Brittany? Fuck yeah. The room should consider themselves lucky that your fingers have only ventured into her hair so far. Especially considering how hot for you Britts gets with a few drinks under her belt. But Berry? No me gusta.

Apparently your little outburst has confused a few people. They're all looking at you wondering what the fuck your problem is. Hell, even you're wondering what the fuck your problem is. Naturally your defences go up and you're spouting out things like _'what, you think you're too good for me?_' and _'as if you wouldn't wanna get up on this fine ass'_. You even huff out a quick _'it's cool, didn't wanna catch dwarf anyway'_ just for good measure. People seem satisfied that you're still a bitch. You mentally high five yourself.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Santana," she says. You scoff and sit back, projecting an air of indifference. Then she bites her lip in thought. You try not to find it kind of sexy. She does have an amazing set of lips on her. Her expression changes like she's just had the best idea in the world before she covers it up with a bit of a smirk if her own. Also not sexy, not even a little.

"It's not that I have a problem with the idea of kissing you, Santana," she starts speaking and suddenly you're interested in what she has to say. Her expression is innocent and so is her voice so you know something's going on in that over-excitable head of hers. "It's just that I know I'm not the most desirable person in your eyes," she says as though she hasn't been shirtless for the last hour thanks to an earlier dare from Brittany and she's unaware that you've been (not so) subtly checking her out. Oh, she's still talking, you should probably listen. "… and I know you don't want to risk your reputation by fratrenizing with me in any way. I was just saving you the shame of backing out of this dare."

Oh no she didn't. "Excuse me, but I don't back out of anything. Ever. I'm as badass as it gets around here. Especially since Puck's now as hard-core as a bowl of jelly." The room chuckles and you're proud of that little jibe. "I'll do whatever it takes. Besides, Dwarf, it was your dare, not mine. So backing out makes you look bad. Not me." Yeah, you sure showed her what for. Now she just needs to get her midget ass over here, kiss you and prove that you're tougher than anyone else here.

The look on her face is triumphant as she silently gets up and saunters over. That's when it hits you. Crazy hobbit just reverse psychologized you into letting her get her mack on with you. That sly, clever minx. You'd be annoyed, but you find her efforts and the determined, slightly seductive look on her face kinda hot. You take a moment to survey the room before she gets too close and gauge out what kind of impact this will have on your reputation. You're surprised to find it doesn't look too bad for you after all. Most of the boys were looking very hopeful at the prospect of future girl on girl action. Puck's eyes were gleaming as much as his freshly shaven head. Another inch forward and Finn would be off his chair. Even the girls look pretty interested, even if it's just because of the shock factor. You glance at Quinn, amused cause you know the uptight, high strung Christian isn't going to be particularly comfortable with what's about to happen. You're shocked when she's watching intently as Rachel gets closer. She has a look on her face like nothing you've ever seen and before it has a chance to confuse you, the diva is in front of you.

You forget all about Quinn and the others when you're met with the sight of Rachel's bra clad chest right in your face. You try not to audibly gulp and show that you're a little excited about what's about to happen. After about two seconds you're bored with her just standing there and you tell her so. "C'mon, Berry. I haven't got all night."

She smirks at you and before you have a chance to send one straight back she's straddling your lap and her lips are on yours. You're almost embarrassed by the sharp intake of breath you take at the surprise of how good her lips feel on yours. Her hands are holding the sides of your face and her tongue is dragging its way along your lip. You don't even hesitate to let her in and when you do you're pretty sure you both softly groan at the feeling of your tongues meeting. Maybe it was just you, but you know she's enjoying it too cause her hands have moved to the back of your head where she's gripping your hair for dear life.

She's completely ravaging your mouth and the intensity is off the charts. Your hands find her naked stomach before they make their way down to her hips as she starts grinding into you. Fuck it's hot. You're actually really disappointed that for once in her life she's wearing jeans (which you still won't admit look _amazing_ on her, girl has one nice ass) instead of one of her six hundred barely there skirts. She's sucking on your bottom lip now and her hands are resting on your chest just above your breasts and you're pretty sure that if she doesn't stop that thing she keeps doing with her tongue that you're going to fuck her in front of the rest of the Glee club. You imagine the look on Finn's face would be worth it. But just as you start seriously contemplating rolling over and taking her she's pulling away from you, your lip still firmly gripped between her teeth before she lets it go at the last possible second. You open your eyes and she's smiling coyly at you. She winks (winks!) at you and then gets up and walks away.

You're breathless. Speechless. You're not the only one though. Puck looks like he's about to explode. The girls are shocked. Artie and Sam are gawking open mouthed. Kurt looks a little mortified. Finn's not in the room anymore, you're not even going to pretend you care why. Brittany's sitting next to you mumbling something about it being the hottest thing she's ever seen. When you look at her you can see that she means it, and you totally know you're getting some lady loving from her tonight.

And Quinn? She's not quite looking at you, but her eyes are ablaze with emotion. You've never seen her like this. You see anger, frustration, and confusion and… is that jealousy? Hunger? No way. You don't believe it so you take in the rest of her. Her breathing looks as shallow as yours feels. Her face is flushed. She's swallowing hard and is now trying to avert her eyes. Then it hits you, she looks like Brittany does right now. Your whole display with Berry has turned her on. You can see it, stupid blonde let her defences down and didn't realise you were watching. This could only mean one thing, and when you realise what that one thing is you gasp. It's almost too good to be true, but you saw it there plain as day before she put the walls back up. There's no denying it now. You smirk to yourself.

Quinn Fabray is gay. Huh.


	2. 2 Never Back Down

Chapter 2 - Never Back Down

* * *

You think having Cheerios practice anymore is just plain stupid. You've already won the National title, both here and in Glee, there's less than a month left of your second last year at McKinley, yet Coach Sylvester still feels this is necessary. You sigh as the hot water burns over your back. It feels _so_ good and you almost regret sending Brittany away. The after training sex in the school showers is one of your favorite things about being a Cheerio, it always was. But it had to be done. You have a plan, a mission of sorts, and you don't want Brittany here for when shit goes down. It's cool though, you're totally gonna get your lady lovin' tonight anyway.

You get out of the shower and dry off. Once you're in your uniform you take a seat and wait for her to come out (you snicker at the pun). You have to wait until everyone's left the showers, and you wish that you could at least wait under the hot water but if you do that she'll know that there's still someone in here. And you don't want that. You need her to think she's alone. Quinn always waited until everyone was gone before leaving the showers. It used to seem weird to you but now you know better. The sight of all those young, naked girls must make her uncomfortable. You smile cause you're amused at how awkward the last few years must have been for her.

Surely enough once it sounds like everyone else has left you hear her shut off her shower too. She cautiously steps out of the shower wearing nothing but a white towel. Her wet hair's messed up all over her face and you want to groan because you find that sexy no matter who it's on. She walks over to her locker, which is right in front of you, yet still somehow manages to completely overlook the fact that you're sitting there.

"'sup, Fabray?" You say casually when she starts going through her locker. You sort of secretly hope that if you startle her enough that she'll drop the towel. It'd make this thing a whole lot easier for you.

She jumps when she hears you but she doesn't drop the towel. Oh well. All in good time. You're in your usual legs-crossed-and-arms-folded-I-don't-give-a-shit pose so bitch knows you mean business.

"What the hell, Santana? You scared me, I thought you'd left with the others." She seems twitchy and nervous. It could be because you did just scare the crap out of her. But judging by the way her eyes keep flicking to her own towel clad body, you figure it's because of something else entirely. And this is why we're here.

You raise an eyebrow and look her up and down. You swear you see her eye twitch. "Actually, I was hoping to get you alone."

If she wasn't nervous before then she definitely is now. She glances towards the door as though it's a viable escape right now. She seems to forget she's actually quite naked and you're almost tempted to freak her out enough to make her run out; but as amusing as that would be for not only you but the rest of the school too, it would be very counterproductive to your little game here.

You smile and choose your next words carefully, you don't want to spook her. "I just wanted to talk. Just me and you. Girl talk."

"Girl talk?"

"Yes, Fabray. _Girl_ talk." This time you can't help the suggestive inflection you add to the word. You're sure the look on your face made it seem even more suggestive. You flick back to normal mode before adding "cause you know, that's what friends do. They talk. And when the two friends in question are both female, it becomes 'girl talk'. Didn't you finish like top of the grade or some shit?"

"I did! I'm not stupid Santana, I know what _girl talk_ is." She looks offended. She always was so fun to rile up. "I guess it just seems a bit suss that after all this time you've decided that now (she's gesturing wildly around the room and at her attire, and you find yourself again wishing that the stupid towel would drop) is an appropriate time for us to bond."

Bond. Yeah you like that. From now on you're going to refer to this as _bonding_. "Well," you start, leaving a long enough pause for her to get interested. "I figured that given what I wanted to talk to you about that this time would be very appropriate indeed." She looks confused/terrified and you're sure your devilish smirk isn't helping. "See, we've been friends for a long time, Q, and I used to pride myself on knowing you very well but something's come to my attention lately that I'd never noticed before."

She backs into the lockers as you approach her slowly. She looks like she's having a hard time trying to decide whether or not she wants to keep eye contact with you or look at anything else instead.

"We're a lot more alike than I've ever realized, Q."

"I'm nothing like you," she forces out. There's no conviction behind what she said and you roll your eyes at her cause you're both very much aware that that's bullshit. Her HBIC posture is starting to falter and that's how you know she's worried. She knows you're on to her. "Just tell me what you want, Santana."

"Judging by the look in your eyes, I think you know what I'm talking about." You check her out again, a lot less subtly this time. Despite your mutual love/hate for this girl, you can't help but admit that she is fucking hot as hell. "And judging by the look in _my _eyes, I think you know what I want. And funnily enough, I'm pretty sure it's what you want too."

You're standing so close to her now that you're almost touching. She's breathing heavily and you don't know whether it's because she's mad, scared or aroused. Probably all three. She never could figure out her emotions. She looks like she's about to debate what you just said, but you really can't be assed listening to her deny shit so you cut her off before she gets started.

"Listen, Fabray. I have a proposition for you. Brittany's coming over to my place tonight. And I know that you know what that means." You nuzzle into her neck a little for good measure. Pretty sure she's not breathing at the moment. "Come over tonight. Brittany would be ecstatic if you joined us and I'm sure you would really appreciate a hand with all that unresolved, suppressed shit you got going on. Let us help you." You whisper the last bit before placing a prolonged kiss on her neck.

When you pull away her eyes are half closed and she's biting her lip. "Just think about it," you say before walking away. You add an extra swing in your hips cause you're certain that she's going to be watching. When you to throw a wink over your shoulder you smirk cause you were right. Kudos for you. You walk out and leave her alone to her thoughts, which at the moment you know are a complete mess of what the fuckery. God, if she's this wound up after that then tonight should be amazing. And amazing it will be, because you know she'll show. She'll make it seem like it was a challenge so that she has an excuse to show. Because Fabray's don't back down from challenges. Ever. Oh Brittany's going to be so pleased with your surprise for her tonight.


	3. 3 Further Pondering

Chapter 3 - Further Pondering

* * *

When you open your door you're hit with the full HBIC stance. Hands on hips, chin in the air. You're not used to being on the receiving end of that look and you'd be taken aback by it if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes were full of terror. It makes you sad to see it there, then you remember that you don't care all that much and make a mental note to get her angry later. Her eyes blaze when she's angry and it's always stirred something in you.

"Gonna let me in or just make me stand out here all day?"

Wait, what?

"For God's sake Santana, you invited _me_ here so at least let me into your house."

Shit. Apparently you zoned out. Now she's mad at you for ignoring her so you move aside and let her pass while obnoxiously waving your arm like some sort of butler and bowing slightly as she passes. She glares at you as she walks by and you smirk back because there's the look you were hoping for; Quinn's angry eyes. Well that happened a lot sooner than expected. God damn you're good at this.

You come down from your internal moment of glory when you see her just standing in the middle of the room, twiddling her thumbs in a way you're sure is nervous while looking around as though she's never set foot in this house before. Now you know she's a little lost (mentally) cause this bitch practically _lived_ here last summer. That's what you get for having the coolest house with the biggest pool.

Suddenly you realize that you've zoned out. _Again_. Not only that but you haven't actually said a single word since she arrived on your doorstep. Which, in hindsight, probably isn't helping out with her apparent nervousness, even if she is doing a piss poor job of trying to hide it.

"So, Fabray, thought I said 8 tonight." Look at that, you broke the silence. Good for you.

Her face screws up a little and you definitely do not find it cute. "So?" Her reply is simple, to the point, and she must mean business cause her hands are back on her hips again.

"It's only 7!" You point at the clock on the mantle, just in case the crazy bitch doesn't believe you. "Did you just ignore what I said or is it just really hard to hear from that far back in the closet?" Clever. And you just came up with that on the spot.

She doesn't seem to think it's funny. Either that or she didn't get it, cause she didn't laugh. Actually, her face hasn't changed at all. She's so good at that whole cold, indifference thing and you start to wonder if she can teach you that look. Then again, maybe she can't. She was probably born with that look on her face. Your life would be a lot easier if you didn't find it so sexy. But at least that's a problem you're hoping to get out of the way tonight.

She bites her lip before she speaks. Hnng. "I remember you saying something about Brittany coming over tonight and I actually kinda wanted to get you alone."

If you had a drink you would have just sprayed the shit from your nose. Speaking of drinks, this would be a lot easier if you both had one or two coolers under your belt. You make a quick mental note to go make drinks before you actually really register what was just said. At first you think she's playing with you, but she isn't coy enough for that. You don't know how to respond so you go to your default setting: sleaze.

"Well, Fabray, if you wanted me alone that badly you should have just taken me in the locker room."

Again she doesn't think your funny. Maybe her sense of humour broke during labour last year. Her expression becomes pained and she's giving you this look that clearly says 'why do you have to make this so fucking hard?'. You try not to let it show that you're deeply, _deeply_ amused at how uncomfortable she is.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Oh, serious Quinn is back. Better pay attention. "I'm not quite sure what the hell you were saying, what point you were trying to make, but I'm confused as hell and I just wanted to talk to you before Brittany came over cause I feel like you two don't do much talking."

You stare at her for a moment before heading out to get those drinks you so geniously thought of earlier. You call out your response so she can still hear you from the kitchen. "So all I got from that was that you're confused and it doesn't seem like you'll be sticking around when Brittany gets here? Am I right?" Apparently you didn't need to raise your voice, cause she followed you any ways.

She sniggers in a I'm-really-nervous-but-covering-it-up-with-my-cold-aloof-persona kind of way. "Of course I'm leaving when Brittany gets here. I know what you two do when you're alone together." She says it in a way that if someone else had said it, you'd think they were being snide. But this time circumstances suggest otherwise.

You hand her the Jack and coke you made. No wine coolers left in this house. She takes it from you silently. "And that, my dear Quinn, is _exactly_ why I invited you. Cheers!" You clink your glass against hers and down half your drink in one go. Probably shouldn't have made it that strong. Oh but it burns so good.

Then you notice that she didn't drink. At first you think it's cause maybe it _is _too strong and she's too pussy to handle it. But then you notice that she's kinda pale. And hasn't physically moved since you handed her the glass. Her eyes are vacant and staring straight through you. Bitch is creepy.

You give it a moment. You know, one of those moments that is the exact amount of time it takes you to down the rest of your drink. When it seems like no progress is being made in the frozen-Quinn situation you sigh dramatically and start to ask if she's gonna finish that drink so you can have it when she cuts you off. Rude.

Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows are knitted together and her hazel eyes (Jesus Christ, when the hell did you start paying this much attention?) are full of confusion as she looks at you. "But why? Why invite me over for…" She falters here and it certainly isn't endearing in the slightest. "I told you I wasn't all that into that!"

Your eyes are rolling before you even realize it. "Okay, Fabray. I'm gonna stop you right there. Firstly, you said you're not _that_ into it, which, to me, implies that you're maybe just a little bit into it." Your finger and thumb were really close together just then to show her what 'just a little bit' looked like, but now they're over her (crazily soft) lips cause bitch just tried to interrupt you again. "Uh-uh, I'm talking. Secondly, I think your "little bit" may turn out to be "a lot"." Great, now you're air quoting with your fingers. Such a loser. "And thirdly, I know you're smart enough to figure out for yourself exactly why I invited you here and you came anyway which clearly says you're keen. Just. Saying."

There. Good rant. You made some valid points and Quinn's gonna have a hard time arguing those points. Her jaw is clenched and her fists are twitching. Yeah, her hands are fisted now so she must be getting pretty peeved. Some points hitting too close to home, you guess.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens them they're the coldest you've seen them so far today. She's back in HBIC position, poised and ready for battle. "I don't know what the hell gave you the crazy notion that this would work, Santana, but you need to stop it. I'm going home and we are never, _never_, talking about it again."

"Your gay was showing." You say it simply, and end it with a happy smile. She looks completely baffled. You chuckle inside. "You said you don't know what gave me the idea so I'm telling you. Your gay was showing."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Oh yes it does," you nod. "When Berry kissed me last weekend you let your gay out and I totally saw it. And don't try to deny it, I saw the look on your face. If there's one expression I know it's 'aroused' and it was written aaaaall over your face." You gesture wildly at her face. Lucky she's pretty much frozen right now or you probably would have hit her perfect plastic nose. "You know, it actually took me a while to figure out what that look was on you cause I never thought you were capable of being turned on, but baby you were sooo hot for it."

If you're words weren't scaring her enough then the smirk on your face probably did the job. Now she's catatonic. The only response she can muster is a feeble, half assed "I'm not gay." You shake your head at her dismal attempt at determination. You've never seen Quinn look this misplaced and it actually hurts in your chest a little. But that could also be the booze. Yeah, blame the booze.

"Never said you were, Q. All's I'm sayin' is that you enjoyed, and I mean _really_ enjoyed watching me and Berry get our mack on and I don't blame you. I'm smokin'. And seeing as I got you all riled up in the first place I feel it's my duty as your friend to help you sort through that physical tension you must be feeling."

You're such a good friend. Quinn doesn't think so though. In fact, apparently you've offended her now cause she's yelling at you. At least she's not all creepy and zoned out anymore. Considering it's the first thing she's said in a while, you feel like maybe you should listen. You tune in just in time to hear that no, it isn't all about you and apparently you're a self-obsessed bitch. And what's that? You're not the only attractive female in the world? Get out of town! Cause seriously, if it wasn't watching you getting lady loving that turned her on so much then it must have been the other party involved, and you are so not ready to wrap your head around the idea of Quinn being all gay for Berry. Not yet anyway. But you are most definitely logging that away for further pondering.

All of a sudden she's trying to make a break for the front door but luckily you're quick enough to get there first. You cut her off and half back her into the wall, you're arm firmly placed on the door next to her head as you sort of lean over her. You sigh at the pleading look in her eyes. "Look, Q, I'm not saying you're gay (_totally gay_). You might be you might not. I'm just suggesting that this seems to be something that might interest you, and who better to satisfy that curiosity with than your two best friends who are more than experienced in the art of lady kisses?"

The cogs are turning in her blonde head, you can practically hear them grinding. Why the fuck is she even trying to say no? You can tell by her breathing patterns that having you just leaning this close is affecting her, but who can blame her? You're one sexy mother fucker.

"Please, San. Just let it go. Please." The last part comes out a breathy whisper and you're close enough to feel it on your own lips. So not turned on right now.

Getting into Queen of the Chastity Ball's pants was always going to be hard, you knew that. But this is getting tiresome. Then out of nowhere you know just what to say.

"Alright, fine. I'll let you go." She looks a weird mix of surprised and relieved. But that all comes crashing down when you add your 'but'. Stupid blonde should have known better. "But I'm going to kiss you first." That's it, ignore the gasp of horror (slash excitement) and nuzzle into her neck a little. "If you have enough will power to walk out the door after I'm done, then you're a free woman."

She licks her lip nervously before chewing on her bottom one. You're insides stir at the image and you pray to all the gods you don't care about that your plan here works. "So I let you… kiss me, I walk out the door and we never speak of it again?"

Smug. Yes, that's the only word to describe the look on your face. "You're forgetting one thing, Fabray."

"What's that?" Her voice is so quiet now that if you weren't all up in her face the way you are, you probably wouldn't have heard it. Maybe she's forgotten how to breathe. You certainly can't feel any air coming out of her nose or mouth, which are now a few mere centimeters away from yours.

"You need to be able to walk away."

Then your lips are on hers. A part of you thought that maybe you should have eased into it, but then nothing has ever been easy between you and Quinn so when you hit you hit hard. You know the entire rest of the night depends on this one kiss so you give her everything you've got and she's returning it with as much fervour as you. She's moaning a little and you internally high five yourself for being awesome at this shit. You're trying really hard not to grind into her since you've got her pinned to the wall, you don't want to freak her out too much, but God it's hard not to. If you knew kissing Quinn Fabray would feel this good, you would have started tapping that years ago. Her hands are fisting the front of your shirt in an effort to pull you closer and then a split second later she's using those hands to push you off. Forcefully.

You're about to kindly tell her that you don't appreciate being shoved, but you get distracted by her swollen red lips, her arousal flushed face and the lone tear that has escaped her right eye. With nothing but a shake of her head and a quiet 'fuck you' she's out the door before you can even contemplate swooping in for round two.

You're only half disappointed in your failed plan because you know that now you've got her going, she'll come back eventually. Everyone always does. Now all you need is Brittany to hurry her fine ass over here so you can take care of this problem in your pants.

* * *

A/N: This will be long. Very long. And probably pretty slow, what with life being a thing and all. But it's going places, I promise :)


End file.
